


Up to Eleven

by Eminda



Series: Time travel for fuuinjutsu geniuses [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Plot Bunnies Everywhere, Should Be Rated M for Murderous GraMMar, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminda/pseuds/Eminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is feeling strange because someone is acting strange.<br/>Meanwhile, Naruto thinks he is being abused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> I've though if I let that idea out I would be able to return to my other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is just plain insane

Naruto felt strange.

Like, unbelievably, extremely strange. Just the day before he had been the most miserable boy in Konoha in disguise, with everybody avoiding him and nearly spitting on him.

And, well, when he entered the class, everybody just… stared at him. Not everybody, but half of his class was watching him as if they were going to kill. Most likely, him.

Then Sakura-chan began crying.

“Oi, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, don’t cry, ya wanna me dealing with- who did this?” Naruto babbled, not knowing what to do or where to put his hands. He was anticipating one of her infamous speeches and a blow, but the girl looked at him through her tears, sniffed and began crying harder, latching on him so hard he nearly stumbled back.

“Pat her back!” Ino hissed furiously. “Pat her back!!”

Confused, Naruto did as he was told. “Huh, Sakura-chan, your hair is short!”

She disentangled herself to look at him and the boy sweated a bit. “It’s really pretty!”

Sakura smiled again and proceeded with wetting his T-shirt.

“Alright, that’s enough, you’re scaring him.” Shikamaru said, earning a burning glare from Naruto.

Then he was sat at the front row, next to Sasuke - damn him - Uchiha and despite his continuous efforts to provoke the other boy into fight, Uchiha was silent and stoic as ever.

* * *

 

Honestly, Iruka felt strange. It wasn’t everyday that half of his class decided to bully Naruto.

Deciding that caution was needed, Iruka approached well-mannered and intelligent Ino, who was watching Kiba tackle his classmate and stomp on him.

“I don’t know what Naruto have done, but it’s quite enough. Please, stop it.”

The girl almost blinded him with her smile. “We just wanna be friends!”

Iruka looked back at what looked like Kiba and Sasuke brawling, oh, wait, they were already cowering under Sakura, who was emanating some serious killer intent, and Naruto was hiding behind… Hinata.

“Oh,” the chuunin said weakly, “I’m very glad to see that, but can you be… more gentle? Naruto-”

“Will be great!” Ino declared and stomped away. She was bossy even now.

“You’ve lost him!” The girl bellowed. Sakura stopped wrenching away the boys’ ears and said with some admiration. “He sure runs fast.”

 

* * *

 

Taijutsu instructor Akagawa-seisei felt strange. First, either his second year students were brainwrecked maniacs who radiated KI on daily basis or the Academy was surrounded by enemies. Or…

_that boy_

The Kyuubi looked up warily as the teacher approached and Akagawa thought ‘Fine. You should feel that, you menace.’

He decided to leave the thing hanging for a while, seeing as Akagawa had normal children to teach.

Only when he turned to the Fox, it was already practicing stances, no doubt cheatingly copying them. Putting on his best official smile, the instructor corrected the creature  and even touched him to adjust the left knee.

“Akagawa-sensei.” Hyuuga Hinata was looking up at him, her distinct eyes innocent and round. Behind her, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan were hugging poor Sasuke-kun, who looked very angry at their actions, so Akagawa gently admonished the girls. Although for some reason the rest of clan kids ponced on the trio, who was glaring at the teacher from beneath the pile of bodies. Children are always so strange...

“Yes, Hinata-san?”

“Why are you teaching Naruto-kun here different stances?”

Er... “You see, Hinata-chan,” oh, crap, would Hyuuga Hiashi kill him for that diminutive? “Ky… Naruto here is a bit special-”

Really, that damn creature pulled his KI even higher.

“Oh, real?” Hinata blinked and went round Akagawa, standing near that boy. “I didn’t know! I thought if you bent your legs like that something’ll pop! I’ll tell father about it! New kek-kekkei  genkai is great!”

Alarming bells went off in Akagawa’s head. All he needed was Hyuuga Hiashi and then… oh, surely Lord Hokage would want to investigate! What would his reaction be?

“Now, Hinata-chan made a very valid point, of course it would be better to learn standart moves first-”

“Hideki-chan is waving.” Ino said with a blinding smile. Dear Fire, these Yamanakas were creepy. “Leave Naruto to us!”

“Yes,” the Uchiha boy muttered darkly, “better leave him to us.”

The Fox swallowed audibly. Damned demon, it seemed, had already made powerful enemies.

As Akagawa much more readily went to help cute Hideki-chan he heard cute Hinata-chan mutter “It’s a good thing nii-san is in another class.”

 

 


End file.
